


Proving a Point

by Peace_Through_Empathy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, Other, Sexual Interfacing, date sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace_Through_Empathy/pseuds/Peace_Through_Empathy
Summary: Megatron can tell Starscream has talents. There's just something about him. It may have something to do with his skills in deception... Or maybe not.





	Proving a Point

In a time where the war hadn’t yet begun and the Autobots were only just now learning about Megatron and his plans, he invited Starscream to where he stayed in Kaon. Today he had defeated a rather tough adversary in the arena, someone who was more of his caliber. Admitting that he had been a challenge in battle would never happen, but celebration was always necessary. A few drinks in and he believed a conversation about their plans would be a good way to slow the evening down to a close.

“So, how do you feel about becoming a part of this important step toward a new life for the lower caste? If excited or honored is your answer, then I would be if I were you.” He threw back the remaining sips he had of his fifth glass of the night as the other lightweight worked on number two.

“I can’t wait to show you what I’m capable of.” The seeker was already getting tipsy and possibly a bit unaware of the confidence that was being inflected in his voice.

“Well then. If your skills are as good as you and your brothers inform me, you will prove worthy to serve by my side.” He hadn’t payed much attention to anything else around him except the future Decepticon before him. It hadn’t come into mind until now, but he had noticed how deceiving Starscream was. He had a way with words that made him far different and maybe even special in comparison to other mechs he knew.

“I can assure you you’ll not find a faster seeker in all of vos. I’m not an ordinary mech.” He responded. Starscream knew that Megatron would be impressed and when he wanted something, he always made sure he got his way.

Because of the strength of the engex, the larger mech’s concentration was off. With the thought of the upcoming plans to draw together an army at the arena and possible war, the least of his focus was on how he worded his next comment. “What I’m more interested in is what you can do with that mouth of yours.”

The realization hit him harder than the engex had which caused him to stare blankly at the seeker for a a moment until there was laughter. It had caused him to clear his throat and look away a moment.

“Oh, you have no idea what this mouth is capable of.” He commented. That had not phased or flustered him any, and it definitely hadn’t embarrassed him. If anything, the mech was more turned on by it, not that Megatron had not already succeeded at that.

Only a couple seconds had gone by before the gladiator’s lips pressed against his yet parted long enough to speak softly in response, “Oh shut up and show me, then. In my eyes, seeing is believing and working at it is the only way to make progress so get to practicing…”

Starscream hadn’t really expected action until this moment and it caused him to pant against his lips. Since this was home right now, he moved away with a smirk and made his way under the table, “So, are you ready for me to prove my worth, Megatron?”

Megatron was pretty sure he was and before another word was spoken, he felt that hot tongue touch the enamel on his spike plating.

There was a snap as it clicked open. That tongue of his made it’s way from base to hilt, prying a moan out of the the bigger mech. This seeker knew exactly what he was doing and what Megatron wanted. “That’s it. Continue. You started it, now finish it.” If this flier Soundwave dragged in off of Kaon’s streets was good enough to make him overload in just a few minutes without trying, he would definitely consider spending more personal time with him in the future.

“Yes, Megatron.” His lips moved over the tip of the huge spike and down to the hilt, feeling it go down his throat. He swallowed around it and only gagging a couple times without any hesitation. It was no big deal to him as he began warming up to it quickly.

“Good pet… Keep it up and you may get a reward sooner or later.” If he liked one thing it was obedience and Starscream was demonstrating it well and in one of the loveliest of ways. The grey and red spike was completely covered by the seeker’s mouth, biolights glowing brightly at his lips when they were visible in the outward motion.

The gagging had completely ceased and now he began to bob his helm up and down, his tongue caressing the bottom of the shaft and the rest was stimulated by his mouth and lips. Not one sensitive node was left untouched.

The talent the smaller mech had with this surprised him immensely. Such a small mouth around such a large spike. “Im-Impressive…” That’s when he felt a smirk form against the hilt of his spike causing another moan to be thrown from him once more. The battle had just begun but was now coming to a quickening end.

With another few bobs of his helm, he licked at the tip, circling the rim. That monster of a spike began twitching when he took it back down his throat again and it grew harder than it had before. There was no doubt Starscream was doing something right.

With a growl, he realized he had been defeated and knew he had to confess. His large servo caressed the smaller mech’s face gently, “Prepare yourself. You’ve succeeded.” His hips thrusted up pushing himself deeper before feeling the end build up, so close to finally happening.

The seeker surprised him for the last time, swallowing around his spike providing all of the right stimulation to just the right points and finally he overloaded with a moan load enough to be heard in the room next door. He hadn’t even got the thought to ask Starscream if he was alright before shooting everything down his throat.

It hadn’t been necessary, anyway. Starscream’s wings folded back and he whined before taking it all, obediently swallowing ever drop until Megatron had finished the job.

Once he fell from his high, Megatron saw Starscream still sucking the leftovers from his spike and once he scooted his hips back and Starscream pulled off, spike springing out, there wasn’t a single drop left.

“You did an amazing job. Remember that when we’ve won the war. You’ve accomplished a lot today. Now you deserve that reward…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was similar to 'Show Me Your Teeth' that a wrote a while back, but there's something about MegaStar that works with the prompt 'Deep-throating'.


End file.
